


Rey infiel

by Alega



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri sufre por los celos de Wolfram. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey infiel

Yuuri dormía sólo con Greta esa noche. Wolfram no se había acercado a él, y en el caso de hacerlo había terminado ignorándolo, desde su supuesta pelea por ser considerado infiel. Había ocurrido en la mañana, minutos después de su llegada al Reino Mazoku.

Por accidente se trajo un libro de religión.

Günter tuvo curiosidad, y le pidió que se lo explicara. A Yuuri no se le ocurrió mejor idea que leerle los diez mandamientos. Pero, justo cuando se disponía a proseguir con el segundo, el estridente sonido de la indignación golpeó sus oídos sin misericordia.

—¿Quién es ese al que dices amar por sobre todas las cosas? ¡Traidor!

Wolfram lo golpeó, tirándolo al piso. La humillación se mezclaba con el dolor al creerse engañado, y de esa manera emprendió su retirada, comenzado con una discusión que duraría el tiempo que tardara en comprender el concepto de religión del mundo humano.


End file.
